


Resolute

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [75]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is trying to get to know Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolute

“So, you’re the younger sibling, but you are also the bossy one?” Tara held up a hand at Sasha’s dark look, “His words, totally his words.” She grinned as Sasha shook her head.

“Yeah, Tyreese is my older brother. And I would call myself resolute, rather than bossy. I just know what I want done.” Sasha looked at Tara for several long seconds, “Why?”

“I had an older sister, so I know the burden of being the younger sister who knows more.” She grinned again, “My sister was like your brother in some ways; she took care of people and trusted them too much sometimes. Heck, she even trusted the governor and let him into our dad’s apartment. She made dinner for him, though I bet he never appreciated it.”

“You can’t blame her too much for that. A lot of people trusted him, even Tyreese and I were at Woodbury for a while before people figured out that something was wrong there.” Sasha shrugged, staring up ahead at her brother where he was walking and talking to baby Judith. “But I agree, sometimes it isn’t so easy to guide someone who is supposed to be older and wiser than you.”

Tara nodded, “We have the hard job. My dad always looked to my sister to get things done, but really I was the one to finally do those things most of the time.”

Sasha looked at her for a moment, “Was there a reason you brought this up?”

“Not really, just trying to get to know people.” Tara made a sweeping gesture toward the entire group. “I’m kind of the odd person out here, so thought that maybe it would be good to talk to everyone a little.”

“Is that working for you?” Sasha shifted her rifle so that it lay against her other arm, taking a deep breath as the weight was rebalanced. They were all carrying whatever they had grabbed on the way out of Terminus, and they were all tired from the walking.

“I kinda thought so, until now.” Tara smiled, “I’ll stop bugging you so Bob can come over and chat you up again.”

Sasha gave her another look of exacerbation. “He isn’t chatting me up.”

“Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that, but even Tyreese thinks it’s cute.” Tara laughed, slowing her steps until Sasha had outpaced her and she was walking next to Maggie again. “She really is as stubborn as everyone told me.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “As if you aren’t just as bad.”

 


End file.
